sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Brachina (Racial Prestige Class)
Brachina, also called Pleasure Devils, are insidious baatezu who specialize in corrupting the servants of the gods. Specially selected Erinyes are lifted from their station and endowed with greater beauty and power, Brachina are charged with corrupting the virtuous. They enjoy their higher status, relishing the chance to escape the ugliness of the Hells and work their seductive wiles throughout the planes. Most Brachina are female in appearance, but an occasional male Brachina has been encountered. Requirements: Race: Baatezu Alignment: Lawful Evil, Lawful Neutral, or Neutral Evil Class: Bard, Sorcerer or Warlock Class Features: Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Medium High Saves: Will Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Concentration, Hide, Lore, Listen, Move Silently, Spellcraft, Spot. Total Levels: 10 Wings: Brachina have wings, which allow them to move quickly. Arcane Spellcasting: A Brachina who has levels in Bard, Sorcerer, or Warlock will gain an effective caster level at all levels but 1 and 5. Infernal Armor: A Brachina’s skin grows resistant to blows, gaining a +2 (stacking) bonus to natural armor at level 1. This bonus increases by 1 (non-stacking) at each even level, for a total of +7 (2 stacking, 5 non-stacking). Profane Attributes: Brachina gain a +2 bonus to Charisma at 1st, 5th, and 10th level. They also receive a +1 bonus to Dexterity at 3rd, 7th, and 9th level. Infernal Immunity: At 3rd level, the Brachina’s immunity to fire increases to 50%. This bonus increases to 75% at 6th level and 100% at 10th level. Regeneration: At 2nd level, a Brachina gains fast healing 1. This increases to fast healing 2 at 5th level and fast healing 3 at 10th level. Bonus Feat: A Brachina gains the Iron Will feat at 3rd level. Vampiric Touch: At 4th level, a Brachina gains Vampiric Touch as a spell-like ability. The caster level is twice the character’s Brachina level, and the ability has a cooldown of 2 minutes. Change Self: At 5th level, a Brachina gains Change Self as a spell-like ability. Summon Baatezu: Once per day a 5th-level Brachina can summon another baatezu to its aid. This creature occupies the henchman slot and grows more powerful as the Brachina gains character levels. Damage Reduction: At 6th level, a Brachina gains damage reduction 5/silver. At 10th level they gain damage reduction 5/good. Beguile: At 6th level, a Brachina can temporarily gain control of any living creature within 30 feet that fails a will save (DC 10 + ½ character level + Charisma modifier). The creature is considered dominated for 2 rounds for each level of Brachina. This ability has a cooldown of 2 minutes. Eldritch Adept: The Brachina receives this feat for free at 10th level. Allowing a Brachina with Warlock levels to qualify for Eldritch Master. A note on spellcasting prestige classes: To meet the spellcasting requirement for a prestige class brachina prestige class levels do not count, only levels in the base class count. So for example a brachina who wants to become eldritch knight will require 6 levels of sorcerer, the levels that grant access to third level spells, before taking the first level of eldritch knight. If eldritch knight is selected before having 6 levels of sorcerer the character will not be able to gain spell progression, and a rebuild or delevel will be necessary. When selecting the first level of the prestige class you will be prompted to select a feat with the correct spell progression, in this case spell progression sorcerer. If the feat does not appear go back and take more levels in the base class before attempting again. the case of bards the class level that grants access to third level spells is 7 Category:Racial Prestige Classes